


Bae

by RunGojira



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunGojira/pseuds/RunGojira
Summary: Vegeta and Goten confess their feelings to each other.





	Bae

**Author's Note:**

> was looking through my fics that i wrote a long time ago and decided to post it again. hope you enjoy it because it was fun to write.

Goten landed neatly outside the glimmering building of capsule corps and smoothed his hair calmly, assessing where the ki he sought was. The whole area was lit up with thousands of lights and from a distance he could feel the vibrations in the air from the heavy bass of the speakers. Trunks was having a party again but Goten wasn’t feeling it this time; he’d done the drugs, drank the alcohol, stole, lied, done nearly everything but sleep around, and he was tired of the bad boy lifestyle.

                At a mere 23 years old he thought he would have done more by now but all he wanted was to run his own martial arts centre and live quietly, with or without Trunks at his side. There had only ever been one other person that he’d ever even considered but had thrown that out the window a long time ago since he was sure he’d been too little to take seriously.

                He walked down the pathway through the garden where fairy lights were hung and sighed, pulling up his tan trousers and sitting down on a stone bench. He knew Trunks was probably too high to check his phone, so he sent him a text that the latter wouldn’t read until hours later. He sniffled a little, but breaking up over text seemed like the only way he could get the lavender demi to understand. He wasn’t into it anymore, and the risk of catching something from Trunks if they ever did decide to get physical was too high according to what his mother said. He leaned back, his converse clashing with his trousers and black tee shirt with neon lines all over it.

                In fact, the only reason he had even come was to make a statement, and he quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small gun he’d brought with him. He knew that Saiyans had a way to deflect bullets, but the soft part of their skulls called the temple was weak and it didn’t matter what race you were. Oh, he’d learned a lot from his older brother, who was a successful doctor in a big city miles away, and even though the majority thought Goten spacey and rather slow, the reality couldn’t have been further from the truth.

                He toyed with it, keeping it in his hands, and was so focused on it that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up and approaching him. He didn’t notice when the footsteps stopped right in front of him and only finally startled to reality when slender, pale fingers covered his own and gently pried the gun from his grasp.

                “Wha-” his dark chocolate eyes swept up and met the onyx gaze of Vegeta, who had been watching him from a corner for some time.

                “What are you doing?” he asked, except this time his voice was devoid of the typical arrogance that usually plagued the man; it was low and full of concern.

                “Oh…I guess I was just…leaving.” Goten was having a hard time coming back to Earth because he was caught up in Vegeta’s intense stare. Vegeta put the gun on the ground and pulled Goten’s hand into both of his, his grasp warm even though Goten wasn’t exactly cold.

                “Why?” Vegeta seemed genuinely curious to know, and Goten sighed miserably.

                “I’m just tired of it all, Vegeta. It’s boring to me, the same shit day in and day out, and Trunks is never going to change.”

                “What do you want?”

                “I want…” Goten paused, biting his lip as he looked towards the glamourously lit Capsule Corps, and debated only for a moment whether or not he actually wanted to tell the Saiyan Prince, but then caved.

                “I want a quiet life, running my own dojo. I don’t care where, and I don’t know how, but I just…I love fighting and I want to teach others. Mom thinks it’s silly, but we don’t all have Gohan’s love of books. I live in the here and now, not some far off future where everything’s ok and humanity worships me.”

                Vegeta sat back on his haunches, impressed in spite of himself. He’d been eyeing the younger demi for some time now, noticing certain changes and the most interesting facet was that he had cottoned on to Goten’s intelligence  years ago, even though his baka of a son had not. It seemed nobody really knew the real Goten, and did anyone even care to know him?

                “Any goal, no matter what you might think someone else would say of it, is worthy of trying to attain.” Vegeta offered his wisdom rarely, because he felt that no one really deserved it, and was more than content being the ‘silent, surly’ type, but as he’d been alone for the past five years (unbeknownst to the rest of the Z crew, Bulma and Vegeta had quietly accepted their differences and divorced, though maintained a good, close friendship) he’d a lot of time to ponder the finer points in life, things that he had been too arrogant and hot headed to consider when he’d been younger.

                Goten looked back up to meet the Prince’s gaze, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the stirrings of his age old crush sending butterflies throughout his chest and stomach. The air felt suddenly very warm to Goten and he let out a slow breath, feeling the sudden shift and wondering if Vegeta had felt it too, or if he was just trying to help a strong warrior from wasting himself.

                “I’ve never lost sight of who I am, or my goals, but I did get distracted by bullshit. I don’t want what Trunks has, I never really have, but…” Goten trailed off, shy all of a sudden, looking down at his feet.

                “But?” Vegeta said softly and, in a bold stroke, reached out and nimbly grasped the demi’s chin, forcing him to face him eye to eye again. Goten’s heart started beating rapidly again, like it did before a fight broke out, or when he was about to kick someone’s ass, and gulped to try and regain the sudden dryness that had taken over his throat.

                “Uh…mm…I sometimes got jealous.”

                “I suppose that’s normal. You’re still a man at the end of the day, anyways.”

                “Mm…Vegeta, why are you out here?” Goten asked, the haze disappearing as clarity came over Goten in a moment. Vegeta still had hold of Goten’s jaw and his grip tightened minutely, but Goten still felt it. He reached up to finger Vegeta’s wrist and the Saiyan Prince saw his chance. If he wanted to be more than whatever they currently were, then he was going to have to man up himself and tell the demi how he felt, as awkward as that might be.

                “Because I felt your ki approaching and then when you didn’t go inside I wondered if something was off.”

                “But why would you care about what one of ‘kakarot’s brats’ is doing?” Goten asked, and then at the blank stare from Vegeta Goten answered his own question. His lips parted, forming a small ‘o’ and Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the back of Goten’s wild hair and pushed their faces together, inhaling his scent and opening his mouth to the demi. Goten was frozen at first, unable to believe if this was really happening or not, but the longer Vegeta was intently pressed into him, making out with him, Goten relaxed and melted into the kiss.

                Their tongues clashed in a battle of strength, but Vegeta let Goten win. Some things in life were worth taking the losing side for if it meant the end result would still result in a win, he thought to himself.

                They stayed there, glued to each other for a blissfully decadent amount of time, and then Vegeta was pulling Goten up with him as he stood. The lights all around them in the hedge made for a lovely shield from prying eyes, and then Vegeta was taking Goten by the hand and leading him to the gravity room so they could ‘train’ out their feelings.

                Goten, though nowhere near as emotionally stunted as his father, did sometimes draw a blank, and at first he wondered why Vegeta was taking him to the GR but it became clear when he pushed him up against a wall and started slowly undressing him.

                The demi shivered as the touch of the alpha male caressed his skin, something he’d fantasized about for so long, but had nearly forgotten about his first love in the rollercoaster that had become his life.

                “Vegeta,” he sighed, feeling the sharp teeth pressing into his collarbone as Vegeta brought his knee up to pin Goten between his muscular thighs.

                “Do you want this?” Vegeta murmured against warm skin, and Goten moaned out loud when the pressure on his groin became a rubbing. When had Vegeta slipped his delicious fingers around his erect cock?

                “Yes, _god_ yes….ahhh…” he moaned again, his beautiful chocolate eyes misting as he thought about his fantasy coming true. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s shoulders and let the older man see his body, the first one to do so in a sexual light. Vegeta had to wonder when the demi had become so attractive to him, but then it had to have been because he belonged to him, Vegeta ended up reasoning.

                “I’ll help you attain your dreams if you help me with mine,” the Prince whispered into the wanting demi’s ear, and Goten nodded.

                “Yes, anything you want, I…oh!” Goten gave a sharp cry as his legs were being spread and placed onto the shoulders of the other man, who was kneeling in front of him and putting his face into his ass.

                “OHMYGA-AHHHD!” Goten moaned as he felt Vegeta’s tongue exploring his most intimate place, the butterflies long replaced by something much warmer and building rapidly. He put his hands on the wall behind him to help keep the position, but he knew Vegeta had a good grip on his thighs and wouldn’t let him fall.  He felt like he was going to release any moment but Vegeta pulled back just in time, wiping his lips with a devilish smirk.

                “Son Goten you are going to enjoy this,” he promised, and slowly put Goten back on his feet so he could finish undressing himself.

                “Fuck, Vegeta, I hope so,” Goten panted, his eyes still heavily lidded as he finally got to see his Prince’s proud cock curving upwards towards his navel. He looked down at his own painfully erect cock, noting how it stuck out in a straight line, but that didn’t seem to matter to Vegeta as he walked up and placed both of their cocks in the same hand. Goten’s knees fell weak and their lips met in a collision of lust, open mouthed and panting as Vegeta’s trained hand became slick with precum. He pulled away from the kiss only to pull Goten’s legs around his waist, and he found the eager hole he sought quickly.

                Goten gasped as he felt the Prince’s thick cock enter his tight ass, and there he let out a sharp gasp and pounded the wall behind him as he said ‘FUCK’. Vegeta pushed inside until he was to his hilt and waited, already out of breath from excitement. Goten clutched Vegeta closer to him, not wanting this to end, and then Vegeta started moving his hips against that prime ass that had teased him for so long.

                They made out furiously while Vegeta fucked his prize, his manhood quivering in ecstasy at every small moan and whine that came out of the demi’s mouth.

                “Vegeta! Vegeta! I’m…..ah….ahhh….OHFUCKVEGETA!” Goten came hard, pearly white ropes unleashed from the small hole in his dick and covered his chest, and simultaneously he fired a ki blast out of his hand without meaning to since the pleasure was so sharp and sudden. Vegeta fucked him more furiously than ever then, growling out his own orgasm as the climax shook his body. He leaned forward and bit Goten’s neck hard enough until he drew blood, tasting the raw energy that was so endearing to him, and grunted as he felt Goten do the same to his shoulder.

                “Ah, Vegeta, fuck!” Goten swore, chuckling as the blinding sensation finally winded down, and they stayed like that for awhile longer so they could calm down.

                “AH, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Vegeta panted, and Goten giggled.  Vegeta slowly made out with him after that, their tongues tasting and exploring, and eventually found Goten getting hard again.

                “Damn, you must be going through a heat cycle, boy, you wanted me so badly,” Vegeta commented as he watched Goten’s cock harden once again.

                “I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember, Vegeta. I always thought to myself it would be so nice if I could marry you someday,” Goten said, then a gigantic yawn shook his body.

                “Come on, let me carry you to my bed. I won’t go again because you’ll be very sore, and this is the one thing I will ever go easy on you for.”

                “Well I was a virgin, you know.” Goten teased as Vegeta wrapped him into his arms and they exited the gravity chamber as quickly as they could seeing as they were both naked.

                “Mm, I know.” Vegeta took him to his shower so they could get clean and in a record amount of time had the demi wearing one of his own shirts and a clean pair of boxers that were a couple sizes too big on him, but Vegeta had never seen anyone look more delectable with his clothes on.

                When Goten woke up the next morning it was because there was a scream and a crash and then a flurry of movement, and when he went to sit up in a hurry he hissed in pain, but there was no mistaking that voice…it was Trunks.

                “How dare you not come to my party and then sleep with my dad, Son Goten!” the lavender haired demi was screeching and Goten groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

                “TRUNKS!” The voice of Vegeta, and Goten’s alpha, rang from the doorway and the Prince marched forward and pulled the unscrupulous brat away from his demi. The catterwalling got dimmer and Goten flopped back onto the bed, wanting to die. Oh, he was sore, yes, but also felt a mixture of emotion running through him as he recalled every event from the night prior. A slow grin stretched across his face and he could smell his alpha coming closer and it made him squirm in excitement.

                Vegeta sighed heavily as he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

                “Is Bulma going to be mad, too?” Goten asked, and was shocked to see Vegeta shake his head.

                “No. She’s known I wasn’t straight from the start. We actually broke it off about five years ago, but don’t feel bad if you never heard about it.”

                “Well you can be pretty closed mouthed at times, Vegeta. As long as she’s not mad, that’s one less person we have to tell.”

                “Who says we have to tell anyone? Sounds like your mother wants you to move out and start your life and your baka father is off training some boy. Gohan is living in another city entirely and Bulma? She’d be more than happy to help us.”

                “Do you mean it?” Goten sat up a little too quickly, and Vegeta chuckled.

                “Mm. Of course. You want a quiet life, then that’s what you’ll get.”

                The couple started moving into their own apartment a week later, with Bulma thrilled at the news that her best friend had finally found someone he wanted to settle down with, and they were given a housewarming party by said socialite.

                Goten was sitting on Vegeta’s lap as the Briefs family laughed and chatted with each other, and even Vegeta joined in on some things. Bulma had technically helped them get into their apartment, which was right on top of a run-down store that Goten had every intention of fixing up and making his dream come true, so everyone else had gotten them different, special gifts for their housewarming.

                Panchy had given Goten a cookbook and a designer kitchen set, and for all his love of fighting, he did intend on learning how to cook so he and Vegeta didn’t starve. He’d still been raised modestly and knew that rice was a staple, as were vegetables and other things, so he was already making plans on growing a rooftop garden. Then came Bulma who had also furnished their place, but had gotten together with Vegeta and Goten to look through catalogues to see what they would like, and then Dr. Briefs unveiled his gift for the new couple.

                Vegeta rose a brow as the old man brought out a pet carrier, and then opened it. Scratch exited, looking pleased as punch, and stalked over to Vegeta’s feet to rub himself on the Prince’s feet.

                “What’s this?” Goten asked kindly, stooping to pick up the cat, when another, smaller meow came from the carrier. A tiny black fluff with large green eyes flopped out and glided across the carpet, colliding with Vegeta’s barefoot, and the Prince laughed.

                “You cloned Scratch, old man?”

                “Indeed I did. You’ll always be my son in law even though you and Bulma aren’t together anymore.” The kindly mustached man smiled, his eyes crinkling, and Goten couldn’t have been happier in that moment. The rest of their small party went off without a hitch and found a happy couple cuddling on their couch together after everyone had left, the two cats playing around the house.

                “Mm, you seem tired. Let’s get you to bed,” Vegeta nuzzled the demi’s neck and then picked him up amid protests from Goten.

                “Vegeta,” he laughed, not-so-secretly enjoying being carried like that, and the two settled into their bed, throwing the blankets over each other and making out in each other’s arms before falling asleep.

                Several months passed before Goten noticed something unusual happening to his body. He was drying off after a shower one day and noticed that his normally firm abs were looking a lot softer, and upon closer inspection he found that he was sporting a small bump! He screamed, afraid of what was happening, and heard a crashing noise from downstairs where Vegeta had been fixing up the soon to be dojo for Goten.

                “Vegeta!” He yelled, distressed beyond belief by the time his alpha finally got up to their apartment. “Vegeta, I’m getting fat!” He pointed at his belly and Vegeta gaped at him open mouthed. Then he threw back his head and started laughing.

                “What is so fucking funny to you?”

                “You’re not fat, Goten.” Vegeta kept chuckling but contained himself. “Let me make a quick call so I can get this confirmed, ok?”

                “Get what confirmed? Vegeta, what on earth do you think is happening to me?” Goten was very distressed but Vegeta wasn’t letting him in on what he was suspecting. After a quick phone call he pulled the hyperventilating demi Saiyan into his arms and held him, kissing his neck the way he liked and rubbing his sides so he would feel better, and then he heard Bulma’s helicopter landing on the roof.

                “Vegeta, I came as fast as I could, what’s wrong?”

                “I need you to test Goten’s bloodwork. Tell me what you find.”

                “O-oh, ok?” Goten sat nervously as the scientist did what Vegeta asked, and after a few minutes she screamed from the living room before Goten rushed in there.

                “What is it, what do I have?”

                “Goten, you’re…oh my god, Vegeta, I can’t believe you never told me this about Saiyans!”

                “Bulma!” Vegeta and Goten shouted in unison and the bluenette gulped.

                “Goten, you’re…pregnant. You’re having a baby!” Goten fainted, Vegeta catching him, and Bulma immediately went into how she wanted Goten coming over for weekly checkups and how she was going to throw him a baby shower and oh how exciting another baby Saiyan!

                After the shocking news Vegeta kept Goten on light duty, who was having a very hard time coping with the fact that he, a man, was going to give birth to his and Vegeta’s baby.

                “It’s not that I don’t want kids, or that I don’t want them with you, I just…the fact that you knocked me up….fuck Vegeta!” He confessed to his lover one night during a gale-force rainstorm, the two cuddled in their bed while the cheery fireplace Vegeta had installed crackled in the corner. By this time Goten was very pregnant, his stomach protruding beyond what he thought was humanly possible, and Vegeta had taken to dropping to his knees and kissing his belly, and rubbing, and talking to the baby inside.

                “I understand. I hadn’t even dared hope it could be true, but apparently demi Saiyans can get pregnant. On my planet it was only a rare beta Saiyan that could pregnant, and they were treated like gems they were so rare. Your father must be one for the trait to have passed to you, or it must run in his bloodline.” Vegeta’s excitement was infectious, and over the next few weeks Goten eventually started warming up to the idea that yes he was going to have a baby.

                He was sitting in his living room one day with Bulma, looking over baby catalogues, when there was a gentle knock on the door. He looked up curiously and waddled over, wondering who it could be, his hand protectively on his belly, and when he opened the door he gasped; it was his mom and dad.

                “Oh sweetheart!” Chi-Chi burst into tears and wrapped the demi into a tight hug, while his dad looked inside, clearly curious. It was snowing outside and Goten let them in, his hand over his tight stomach as Chi-Chi went off about how cute the apartment was and how he hadn’t been to see them in forever so she and Goku had come as soon as they heard the news and my have you gotten fat?

                “Mom,” Goten chuckled, pulling out a chair for his mom to sit in and another one for his dad, “I’m not fat. I’m…pregnant.” Goku choked on the drink he’d picked up from Goten’s offered hand and Chi-Chi dropped her mouth.

                “Pregnant?” She said, faintly.

                “Yes, mom, I’m sorry I haven’t told you until now, but…” Goten went into everything, how he and Vegeta had been in a relationship for nearly eight months now, and he’d broken up with Trunks, and oh by the way he was gay, and after he got done with everything his parents looked at each other and then both stormed him with questions. Goten was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the time Vegeta finally came back inside, and Bulma had kept surprisingly quiet thus far, merely waiting to see what kind of fallout would ensue. 

                “Kakarot!?” Vegeta said, and Goten was suddenly worried as his father stood up to his mate, and the two had a staring contest.

                “I can’t say I’m happy to have been the last one to find out about this, but congratulations Vegeta.” He held out his hand and the Prince breathed a sigh of relief, as did Goten and Bulma. The rest of the evening went pretty well, as of course he let his parents stay for dinner, and Bulma offered to drive them home. Before they left, however, Chi-Chi pulled her youngest aside and asked if she could feel the baby move. Goten was more than happy to oblige, honestly relieved that his mom had taken the news so well, even though his dad wanted to kick Vegeta’s ass during a not-so-friendly spar for knocking his son up.

                “You must be pretty far along if you’re this big,” she commented, and Goten laughed.

                “I think I’m about eight months, which sounds about right. That was when Vegeta and I had sex for the first time.”

                “Speaking of that, I know you don’t want to hear this, but please hear me out; make sure you use protection, sweetie? Even if you are in a monogamous relationship, it’s still good hygiene practice.” Goten blushed heavily.

                “Y-yes, of course mom.”

                “Also, do you mind if we tell your brother? He’s been awfully worried about you, you know.”

                “He has? Oh…well, no I don’t mind, but…mom, next time please warn me if you guys are coming over that way I can cook for you.” Chi-Chi squealed in happiness and said that of course she would.

                When Goten was lying in Vegeta’s arms later that night, he finally felt like his life was starting to come together and he confessed as much to his lover.

                “Mm,” Vegeta rubbed his hand over his demi’s rounded belly and smiled.

                “We’re getting more than we bargained for, but we have a family, a shop that’s almost ready, and each other. You are the epitome of beauty and excellence, you know?” Goten giggled, and the two fell asleep, content with everything.


End file.
